


A Day In The Life Of Matt

by EnderSprings



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, FNAF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of Matt.





	1. Part: 1

Matt fluttered his brown eyes open as he awoke from his sleep. His light grey bed sheets fell from his body as he sat up, turning off his alarm clock. He got off his bed, sluggishly standing on his soft carpet. He carried himself to his shower after a grabbing a pair of new clothes. Matt soon shed himself of his dirty clothes before stepping under the warm water of his shower. His wavy brown hair became slick as stood under the water. He closed his eyes as he began to bathe himself.

 

He knew he would have to go back to that cursed place he worked at. Matt worked as a vendor at the Prize Corner in Fazbender’s Pizza. A deep frown appeared on his face at the thought. Not only would he have to deal with the children and animatronics, but he would also have to deal with his co-workers. God he hated them all, no matter how much he tried he was always singled out and harassed. But there was one person he could handle, of course very few would want to come into contact with him. Those who did feared him for some strange reason upon contact with him.

 

Matt stepped out of the shower after turning it off, and began to dry himself. He slipped on his clean clothes and combed his brown wavy locks. After grabbing a quick breakfast and getting ready to leave for work he left. He didn’t live that far away from Fazbender’s, so he got on his bike and got on his rode to work. Once he reached the cheap restaurant, he locked his bike to a bike rack. He walked inside, forced a large smile onto his face, and walked to the prize corner he was station at.

 

Matt began to stock the shelves with stuffed toys and cheap prizes for spoiled children. After he was done stocking the shelves he began to drum his fingers against the grey marbled countertop. Every once in awhile children and their parents would come up to him for prizes in exchange for tokens. The hours ticked by slowly until a quiet bell chime signaled to him that it was his break time. He looked over to the red door that was behind the Prize Corner desk and went through it. 

 

He locked the door behind himself, behind the door was a small room that had a bean bag chair and a mini fridge. Matt plopped down onto the beanbag and grabbed a can of soda from inside the fridge. He silently cracked open the cold beverage and took a sip from it. This was his safe place, somewhere away from the others. He took this moment to relax his face and close his eyes, rubbing his face. After a few minutes the bell from before went off again, signaling that it was time for him to get back to work. He crushed the empty can in his hand and threw it away, once again forcing himself to smile falsely to the world. 

 

One by one the hours ticked by until 6 P.M. rolled around the corner. All of the patrons left and most of his coworkers were doing a quick clean around the building. Everyone was getting ready to leave as Matt check in with Mr. Cawthon. “Matt you did alright today, you didn’t scare off any of the kiddins today! Now please head on home, you’ve scared your coworkers enough” The Phone man said. Matt just gave him a nod and walked out of the building. He walked over to the bike rack, and he noticed something was wrong.  _ His bike was gone. _

  
Matt’s eyes widened and his smile began to turn into a frown. A quiet chuckle was heard from behind him and he whipped his head around to face them. When he turned around he felt fear fill his body.  _ Oh shit, it’s  _ **_them_ ** _. _


	2. Part: 2

Three women and a guy stood before Matt, each of them wore smirks on their faces. Two of the women were blondes and the other two were brunets. Matt shifted his eyes around, looking for a way out of the situation. To his dismay they closed him in against the Fazbender building, each of them crossing their arms. “Where do you think you’re going?” the guy of the group, Callan, scoffed while raising an eyebrow. Matt’s eyes swept across the area again in hopes of finding a weapon,  _ he knew what would happen if he let them get close to him _ . 

 

That’s when he noticed a metal pipe, but it was passed one of the blonde chicks, Abby. That’s when his fight or flight response began to kick in. Matt made a dash towards the pipe while trying to push the woman out of his way. Instead of her falling to the ground she dug her fingertips into his arms in a iron grip. Matt winced in pain and tried to free himself from her, but that on lead to him getting slashed in the face with her hot pink acrylic nails.

 

Matt reared his head back and was pulled back by Callan, who just as quickly socked him square in the cheek. Matt fell to the ground and locked up to the people standing over him. Blood dripped out of his mouth and a faint bruise began to form on his cheek. He tried to get back, but was quickly pushed down by a foot slamming down onto his chest. It was enough to knock the wind out of Matt, making him let out a wheeze.

 

“Isobel, go get the metal pipe this fucker was trying to get.” Callan ordered. Isobel, the other blonde, gave a scoff and picked up the metal pipe, letting it come down into her other hand with a smack. She handed over the metal object to Callan who got a large grin on his face as he looked down at his cowering victim. Matt brought his hands up to shield his head as Callan brought back the pipe above his head. Though Callan knew better then to kill the man, then they would be charged with murder.

 

Callan swung down the pipe onto Matt’s shoulder, upon impact it let out a dull thud. Matt let a hiss of pain as he tried crawl away from them. This didn’t stop the relentless hit from the pipe each time it came down the sounds began to get squishier, that was until his shoulder let out a loud snap and pop. Matt let out a cry of pain and blood began to come out of the battered shoulder, the bone slightly sticking out. When his assaulters realized his bone was exposed they went to move onto a different part of his body, his rib cage.

 

Callan once again reeled back the weapon in his hands and slammed it down on Matt’s rib cage. It didn’t take much for them to start hearing the sickening sound of his ribs breaking. All Matt could do in this situation was cry, hiss, and wail as he endured the pain. Once they thought the job was done they threw the pipe away from them and left. Not before scoffing at him as Matt’s vision began to get blurry. His eyes began to droop and head began to pound. It didn’t take to long for the world around him to become a void.


End file.
